


Nothing To Lose

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Então, está aqui 8D. Coloquei essa imagem porque eu imaginei um cara e uma guria com as características deles, mas com mais cara de adolescente, uns 19 anos sabe XD? </p><p>Está um pouco fora do meu estilo, espero que goste.</p><p>Aliás, você foi convidada a almoçar aqui em casa amanhã, e vai ter brigadeiro, talvez. lol.</p></blockquote>





	Nothing To Lose

     Bem, certamente aquele foi um jeito bem diferente de se conhecer.

     Sabe como é, eu só tava curtindo o dia com meus colegas de escola, indo a uma lanchonete e tal. Nada diferente do comum. Eu não a vi lá, e mesmo que tivesse visto acho que nem mesmo me lembraria de que ela é da minha escola. Na real, eu nem sabia que ela era. Tudo bem, não sou obrigado a saber o rosto e o nome de todo mundo.

     Não sei bem o que aconteceu, não me lembro. Mas foi tipo, deixei o meu celular no balcão e ela estava fazendo um pedido ao meu lado, provavelmente. Só sei que peguei o celular de novo, olhado para um dos meus colegas que gritava que tinha achado um lugar livre para sentarmos e até aí estava tudo bem. Não tinha notado nada de errado por um bom tempo.

     Foi quando o celular do meu amigo tocou, o Wathsapp dele. Notei que o meu estava muito quieto. Nenhuma mensagem de ninguém, isso era a coisa mais estranha. Mesmo quando eu quero esse celular não fica quieto um minuto! É uma bosta, mas a maioria do tempo eu gosto de ficar ouvindo ele tocando.

     Ai quando eu peguei o celular e tentei desativar que notei. Aquela foto não era minha. Não mesmo que eu colocaria um gatinho branco na tela, além de eu não saber a sequência o que apenas confirmava que não tinha sido treta de ninguém, acho. Até que pode ser, mas mesmo assim, o celular não era meu.

     – Hii Willian, gatinho branco? Que fofo cara.

     – Cala a boca viado, esse celular não é meu!

     – Hôô calma aí, você pode gostar de coisas fofas de boas, ou sair do armário, ainda vamos continuar saindo com você não precisa ter vergonha.

     Nem respondi, só me levantei e olhei ao redor tentando ver se alguém parecia tão confuso ou desesperado quanto eu estava. Meus pais me matariam se eu perdesse o i-phone que tinha acabado de ganhar. Seria um desastre depois de eles terem guardado tanto dinheiro para me dar isso. Mas nada. Fui ao balcão também, e nada. Pois é, acho que eu tomei nessa.

     Independente disso tudo, essa não é a parte importante. Eu acabei procurando alguém para poder acessar o celular quando vi que seja quem for a que está com o meu celular tinha conseguido quebrar a sequência e mandar uma mensagem para o celular que estou com ele. E foi aí que nos conhecemos. Bem, ao menos no virtual.

     É aí que está a parte mais engraçada disso tudo porque eu ainda estou com o celular dela e ela ainda está com o meu. Nunca destrocamos isso. Se quer entender apenas continue lendo. É uma coisa muito louca, ao mesmo tempo em que parece completamente normal na minha cabeça de neurônios limitados.

     Ela é muito doce... Do tipo que me deixa com diabetes apenas de trocar algumas mensagens com ela. Se isso te pareceu uma critica, só para te falar, você está errado. Eu poderia comer cinco quilos de chocolate por ela, mesmo sem gostar tanto de doces. É uma coisa tipo adorável. Eu vi fotos do celular dela onde ela tá fantasiada de Alice. Consegue entender? Esse tipo de doce.

     [ Olá, Bom Dia.

       Sou Annabelle. Acho que trocamos nossos celulares e gostaria de saber se poderíamos devolver um ao outro os celulares. Temo que o erro seja meu por ser muito lerda, então por favor me perdoe caso tenha me chamado no momento que tivermos trocado e eu não ouvi. E por favor, me perdoe por ter descoberto sua sequência, foi sem querer. * Envergonhada. *

      Agradecida pela atenção. ]

 

     Essa mensagem foi mandada depois para a minha mãe. Acho que ela conseguiu se tocar de que eu não poderia descobrir a sequência dela tão facilmente quanto ela descobriu a minha. Aliás, tenho de me lembrar de nunca mais gravar o número “Mãe”, no meu celular. Lembro de ter achado muito esquisito de início, mas depois de mandar umas mensagens (Pelo celular dela, porque eu quis ) fui conhecendo ela melhor.

     Apesar de ter descoberto que ela é da minha escola, ela não parecia muito de papo por lá. Ela fala mais pelo Whatsapp eu juro. Fora dele eu quase pensei por um instante que ela poderia ser muda, mas bem, ao menos o nome ela me falou. Ela é um pouco boba, sei lá, mas gosto disso. Agora estou mais preocupado me perguntando como eu nunca soube dela quando todos os meus colegas a conhecem.

     Tem cabelos loiros, bem compridos. É muito feminina, sem ser vulgar de forma alguma. Na verdade vai mais para um estilo meio “garotinha”, meio “comportada”. Não é muito alta, mas também não á baixa e os olhos são castanhos claros. O tipo de pessoa que você olha de longe e quer pegar só para saber como é. Bem, comigo não foi diferente de início.

     [O que você está fazendo de divertido aí Willian?]

  
     [Pensando em algumas cantadas.]

 

     [Tipo: e aí gata, se eu for seu garoto surfista, você topa ser minha praia?]

  
     [Coisas assim]  


     [Você é um bobo. * risos *]

 

[Mas então? O que você responderia?]

 

     [É uma boa, acho que eu topava.]

     Mas eu me vi apegado, porque acabamos nunca trocando esses celulares. Tem gente que ainda me liga a procurando, tem gente que liga para ela atrás de mim. Nem mesmo apenas os chips. Um dia eu quase morri do coração porque o pai dela me ligou. Ela tinha se esquecido de avisá-lo. Bem, depois de atender para tentar ao menos avisá-lo sobre o “novo número dela” eu achei que ia morrer pela segunda vez em 1 minuto.

      E estamos nisso faz um ano... Me sinto um pouco idiota falando disso. Mas ela não pode sair de casa de noite porque os pais não deixam. Ela é cheia de medos de riscos, eu acho. Estou tentando entender porque ela parece querer e não querer ficar comigo ao mesmo tempo. Conversamos na escola hoje em dia bem de boa, mas mesmo assim, pelo celular ela ainda é mais Top.

      Então... mesmo assim. Estou convidando ela para sair. É uma festa dos colegas do meu primo, mas bastante gente vai e acho que ela vai gostar. Vai ser legal. Só acho. E pode até lembra-la de uma música. E vai começar cedo, sem terminar tarde. Poderemos curtir nosso tempo, sacas? Quero que ela seja minha. De uma vez. Só um beijo.

 

       [Então Ann, vai ter uma festa amanhã. É da turma do meu primo. E bem, você sabe, coisa de família. O que acha? Topa de ir?]

[Acho que rola sim. Ver com os meus pais e te ligo avisando.]

[De boa, só pular a janela. E a gente vai.]

[Não posso fazer isso.]

 

     Eu sabia que ela ia responder isso, mas eu tenho um plano, acho que ela não vai poder negar. Tudo bem que eu peguei a ideia de uma garota Emo, com um final trágico para a história dela, mas o meu pode dar certo, certo? Tipo, o que pode acontecer de errado? Tenho quase certeza que ela vai topar, mesmo assim meu coração tá meio eufórico e estou um pouco envergonhado de mandar esse vídeo.

     A música Nothing To Lose de Emblem3 está tocando ao fundo e eu estou passando as plaquinhas, cada uma delas com uma parte da música. Pordeussentadoemseutronodocéu, espero que ela não me ache gay por causa disso, porque eu com certeza estou me sentindo um pouco assim, mas ao mesmo tempo...

[Você deveria vir comigo]

  
[O que você tem a perder?]

 

[Eu posso fazer seu sonho de adolescente se realizar]

  
[E tudo o que que eu quero saber, se você está me sentindo ou não]  
  
[Eu estou olhando para o relógio, ele faz tick-tick-tock]

  
[Eu quero fazer você minha dama, eu não estou tentando não ouvir 'me ligue talvez']

  
[Eu nunca vi uma garota tão doce]

  
[Eu posso ser seu garoto surfista, você pode ser minha praia]  
  
[Você passa a noite toda olhando para o seu telefone]

  
[Garota, você precisa superar isso, você precisa superar isso, sim]

  
[Apenas um beijo e nós dois vamos com o fluxo]

  
[Eu ajudo você a superar isso, ajudo você a superar isso, sim]  
  
[Você não precisa esperar mais]

  
[Você não tem que ser tão tímida]

  
[Eu só quero te puxar para mais perto]

  
[Eu só quero cruzar essa linha]

  
[Então, baby, venha, porque a noite está quase no fim]

  
[Então, vamos ter o tempo de nossas vidas, como se não tivéssemos nada a perder]  
  
[Você sabe o que estou dizendo, eu espero que você sinta o mesmo, sim]

  
[Como se não tivéssemos nada a perder]

  
[Você sabe o que estou dizendo, eu espero que você sinta o mesmo, sim]

  
[Como se não tivéssemos nada a perder]  
  
[E eu posso tentar convencê-la de que eu sou diferente]

  
[Mas você esta tão bonita, que é difícil montar uma frase]

  
[Então se você pudesse imaginar, o que está acontecendo na minha cabeça]

  
[E toda diversão que estamos tendo]

  
[Se você me der uma chance eu posso prometer-lhe isso:]

  
[Você não vai estar cantando músicas de fim de relacionamento como aquela garota Taylor]  
  
[Quero dizer que considerando o fato de que nós estamos agora em uma festa do ensino médio, e eu não estou no ensino médio, e uhh nem você, então...]

  
[Nós poderíamos voltar para minha casa?]  
  
[Você não precisa esperar mais]

  
[Você não tem que ser tão tímida]

  
[Eu só quero te puxar para mais perto]

  
[Eu só quero cruzar essa linha]

  
[Então, baby, venha, porque a noite está quase no fim,]

  
[Então, vamos ter o tempo de nossas vidas, como se não tivéssemos nada a perder]

  


[Juro que se você vir comigo, eu foço tudo dessa música ser real.]

[Até falo as mesmas frases durante a noite. ]

[Você só precisa me ligar... E dizer que vai.]

 

     Haa bem, ela desligou na minha cara depois disso, mas você quer mesmo saber?

    Ela me ligou, fomos para a festa e eu tive a melhor noite da minha vida.

     Quer saber mais? Hoje eu posso dizer, finalmente, dizer finalmente, com toda a certeza. Que ela está na minha. Cara, ela está muito na minha e eu consegui pegar o coração dela. Bem, ela pegou o meu também, então estamos meio quites. Sabe? Acho que naquele dia, houve mais do que uma troca de celulares. Mas cara, eu seriamente estou muito gay contanto essa história então.

      Tá na minha hora.

      Fui.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Então, está aqui 8D. Coloquei essa imagem porque eu imaginei um cara e uma guria com as características deles, mas com mais cara de adolescente, uns 19 anos sabe XD? 
> 
> Está um pouco fora do meu estilo, espero que goste.
> 
> Aliás, você foi convidada a almoçar aqui em casa amanhã, e vai ter brigadeiro, talvez. lol.


End file.
